The Boy who cried Werewolf!
Plot When 15 year-old Nathan Solis's father, Lionel Solis marries Giselle, Nathan discovers that not only is Giselle a witch, but her 3 children: Holly Wolfe, Gabriel Wolfe, and Lily Wolfe are werewolves. Nathan is sworn to secrecy by his new step-brother Gabriel as the two embark on supernatural adventures together while juggling school and new family issues. Cast Starring *Jake T. Austin as Nathan Solis *Leo Howard as Gabriel Wolfe *Victoria Justice as Holly Wolfe *Wilmer Valderrama as Lionel Solis *Holly Marie Combs as Giselle Solis *Rowan Blanchard as Lily Wolfe Also Starring *Tristin Mays as Annie *Burkely Duffield as Luke *Halston Sage as Summer *Samantha Boscarino as Autumn *Tequand Richmond as Brad Episodes Season One 001. "The Boy Who Cried Wolf": After discovering that his father's new wife and her kids are werewolves, Nathan is sworn to secrecy by his new step-brother Gabriel as they adjust to becoming friends and later even brothers. ''' 002. "Bad Moon Rising": Nathan doesn't know what to do when he discovers that the Wolfe children have been sleepwalking as werewolves. '''003. "Courage": Fearing that he'll never have the courage to ask Summer out, Nathan enlists Gabriel's help. Gabriel finds one of his mother's old potions and Nathan drinks it. The potion gives Nathan the courage to ask Summer out; however, it also gives him the courage to join the football team and soon he becomes the school's biggest jerk. 004. "Beauty And The Beast": When Nathan wants to know if Summer has feelings for him, Gabriel uses one of his mother's potions and accidentally transfers Nathan into Summer's diary. Giselle enters Lily into a beauty pageant; however, it's one disaster after the next when Lily is about to transition into a full werewolf. 005. "The Grandmother": Nathan and Lionel have invited Grandmother Solis to spend the weekend with the family; however, a full moon on the horizon might ruin everything. 006. "I Didn't Do It": Lionel and Giselle return home to see the house in ruins and with Holly, Gabriel, Nathan, and Lily being the only culprits, all four have different insights as to what went down. 007. "Nathan Who?": When Gabriel's best-friend from back home comes for a visit, Nathan finds himself being neglected as Gabriel and Hector spend more time together. Nathan then discovers that Hector wants him out of the picture and locks him up. Nathan states that Hector will never get away with this; however, Hector turns himself into a replica of Nathan. Will Gabriell be able to tell the difference? Holly's best-friend from back home visits as well; however, when she sees how much Holly has changed, she turns her new friends into stone. 008. "Summer School": Summer uses Nathan's feelings for her against him when she starts using him to cheat on her tests. When Nathan finds himself in trouble, it's up to Gabriel to convince the principal that Summer is the real cheater. 009. "The Siren Effect": Nathan and Gabriel attend a concert, where teen Pop Star Nikki Starr turns out to be a siren that influences teens to steal from the mall. Meanwhile, Holly is forbidden to go to the concert and must babysit Lily; however, when Lily overhears Holly talking about how annoying her sister is, Lily decides to teach the girl a lesson she'll never forget. ''' 010. "Halloween": After discovering that the high school is haunted during Halloween, Gabriel and Nathan make a bet with Annie, Summer, Luke, Brad, and Autum to see who can last the longest throughout the night. It's Halloween and Holly takes Lily trick-or-treating, only to lose sight of her. '''011. "Sister, Sister": When Nathan and Gabriel make a rude comment about girls, Holly decides to teach them a lesson by getting one of her mother's potions and turns them into girls. 012. "Ginger Snaps": Annie and Summer go head to head in a baking competition and when it appears as if Summer is going to lose, Nathan decides to help his crush by using one of Giselle's potions to make the cookies irresistable. However, Gabriel reveals that the cookies will send people on a eating frenzy. Lionel is hurt when Holly doesn't invite him to the father-daughter dance at school. 013. "Freaky Friday": With their constant bickering back and forth, Giselle decides to teach Holly and Gabriel a lesson by switching their bodies. 014. "Mirror, Mirror": Not knowing what to get Summer for her birthday, Nathan snatches a mirror from the attic. However, the mirror traps the real Summer and a 'nice' Summer is left in her place. Gabriel sees the mirror and when he tries to take it from Summer, he is transferred inside the mirror and a evil version of him is left in his place. Nathan tesk the mirror to Holly, who tries to help him; however, she ends up inside of the mirror and a 'dumb' Holly is left in her place. Now, it's up to Nathan to figure out how to rescue his friends. 015. "Christmas": When Lionel and Giselle can't afford a toy that Lily wants, Lionel accidentally tells Lily that Santa Claus doesn't exist. So, Gabriel states that he wishes his mother and Lionel would've never met. The Ghost of Christmas Future hears this and gives him a taste of that reality. 016. "Bring It On!": When Gabriel suspects that a old witch is using the beauty of the cheer leaders to try and make herself young and beautiful again, Annie is enlisted to go undercover. 017. "Trust Me": Lionel takes Gabriel and Lily on a hiking trip; however, Lionel and Gabriel can't see eye to eye until Lily needs both of their help. Nathan's mother visits and she and Giselle start to clash over parenting styles and Nathan finds himself in the middle. ''' 018. "Knock Out Round": After Nathan accidentally knocks Luke out, he's challenged to a wrestling match where he believes Luke will crush him. So, Gabriel decides to use a potion that will link him and Nathan together so whatever Gabriel does Nathan will do in the fight. However, things don't go as planned when Gabriel becomes distracted. Meanwhile, Holly gets a new boyfriend and Lily discovers that he's two-timing her; however, will Holly believe her? '''019. "Revenge Of The Siren": When reformed Pop Star Nikki Starr transfers to Red Valley High, she has all of the guys falling for her. However, Annie suspects that something is up with Nikki Starr and her suspicions are confirmed when she discovers that Nikki is a Siren that plans on enslaving the entire male race. And in order for Annie to stop Nikki, she must join forces with Summer and Autumn. 020. "Picture This": Gabriel cannot take Autum's crush on him and decides to let her down easy. However, when she catches him transforming into a werewolf on camera, he finds himself dating her in order for her to keep silent. And with Giselle away for the day with Lionel, Holly is the only one who knows the potion to make Autumn forget; however, while testing it out, Holly forgets who she is. So, it's up to Nathan to make another forget me potion and a forget me not potion. 021. "Family Matters": Lionel decides to take the family on a camping trip. Nathan wants to know if the camp's legend is ture. When Nathan is kidnapped by the "legend" - a squabbling Holly, Gabriel, and Lily must work together to save their brother. 022. "Human Nature": When Summer asks Gabriel out on a date, he wants to decline; however, Nathan convinces him to switch bodies with him. So, Nathan (in Gabriel's body) tries to convince Summer to date Nathan. Gabriel (in Nathan's body) discovers that Nathan blew off a movie night with Annie and tries to make things right; however, when Annie and her parents are kidnapped by goblins, Gabriel (in Nathan's body) must realize that you don't need powers to save lives. 023. "Once Bitten (1)": Suspecting that their new next door neighbor is keeping werewolves against their will, Nathan and Gabriel decide to investigate; however, Nathan is bitten by a werewolf while trying to rescue them and Gabriel reveals that if a human is bitten by a werewolf, they'll turn into one. ''' 024. "Once Bitten (2)": Nathan has been bitten by a werewolf and now it's up to Gabriel, Holly, and Lily to find a way reverse it before Nathan becomes a werewolf himself. All three kids strikeout when it comes to finding cures and are forced to tell Giselle about what happened. Giselle tells them that Nathan can go back to being a human only if a werewolf agrees to give up their powers. Gabriel agrees that he should be the one; however, in the end, Giselle gives up her abilities as a witch because that's what mother's do. Season Two '''025. "Metamorphosis": After making the football team, Gabriel becomes popular and his popularity goes to his head when he starts neglecting Annie and Nathan both. 026. "A Date With Destiny": Gabriel and Annie are set up on a blind date by Nathan, only to discover that they are on date with one another. However, Gabriel finds himself dealing with the full moon. Holly tries to impress a all-girl group; however, the full moon is trying to make that impossible. 027. "Surprise!": Gabriel's ex-girlfriend returns; threatening his relationship with Annie. Nathan discovers that Giselle, Holly, and Lily don't get scared easily, so he tries to prove that fact wrong. 028. "Werewolf Fever": With Lionel and Giselle away for the week, Nathan is left in charge. Nathan finds himself taking care of a sick Holly, Gabriel, and Lily; all of whom have different symptoms when it comes to a fever only common in werewolves. 029. "Bad Wolf": When Gabriel is mistaken for a dog, he is adopted by a little girl and her family. Now, it's up to Nathan to get him back. 030. "Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner": Lionel's boss invites Lionel, Giselle, and Nathan over for dinner and Gabriel discovers that he's a vampire who plans on feeding on his family members. Meanwhile, Holly and Lily go on a double date that doesn't go so well when Lily uses one of her mother's potions to turn her date into a frog. 031. "The Break Up (1)": Annie cannot wait for her uncle to arrive; however, things turn violent when Gabriel discovers that her uncle is a werewolf hunter. Lionel, Giselle, and Holly visit Holly's college. 032. "The Break Up (2)": Annie and Gabriel try to make their relationship work; however, they are forced to break up when Victor suspects that Gabriel is a werewolf. Holly discovers that rogue witches are posing as a sorority. 033. "Siren Says": Nikki Starr returns and this time she's decided to turn the parents of Red Valley against their children. 034. "Could You Repeat That?": When Nathan makes a fool of himself in front of Summer, he enlists Gabriel's help. However, Nathan starts using the potion Gabriel gave him to repeat the day he continuously messes up. Because of this, the rest of the family is faced with deja vu. 035. "How To Babysit Your Dragon": Nathan and Gabriel agree to dog sit; however, they find themselves running a dog sitting business. When one of the girls takes home an identical dog to hers, the gang discovers it's really a dragon. 036. "Fear Itself": Nathan accidentally unleashes a ghost into the house and now each family member must deal with their worst fear. 037. "Friday The 13th": After breaking a mirror, Nathan finds himself dealing with a string of bad luck. Holly finds herself facing off with a doll from her past that has become life-sized. 038. "The Mother Of All Evil": Giselle's mother Gina returns to take the kids when word travels that Giselle isn't a witch anymore. 039. "Cousins Once Removed": When Nathan's cousin comes for a visit, Gabriel discovers that Cam is working with Victor; however, when he tells Nathan the truth it causes a rift between the two brothers. Holly is forced to take Lily to the mall so she can buy a new doll. 040. "The Bachelorette": When word gets around that Luke and Summer have broken up, Nathan finds himself competing against other guys for Summer's heart. Gabriel fights with a werewolf hunter, only to discover that it's Annie. 041. "Be Mine": Wanting a girlfriend, Nathan accidentally opens a potion that turns girls into a race of zombies that want to be his girlfriend. 042. "Graduation": Holly is graduating from high school and because Lily doesn't want to let her sister go, she uses one of her mother's potions to keep Holly at home; however, she erases Holly's existance. Now, Lily, Gabriel, and Nathan must find a way to get her back. 043. "Werewolf Exposed (1)": When Victor kidnaps Giselle, Holly, Gabriel, and Lily, he plans on revealing their secret to the entire world. And it's definitely going to happen when there's a full moon. 044. "Werewolf Exposed (2)": With the full moon slowly approaching, Nathan must reveal to his father that Holly, Gabriel, and Lily are werewolves in order to save them. 045. / 046. / 047. / 048. "I, Werewolf": In the first film, Giselle discovers that her ex-husband's father has died and she decides to pack up the kids so they can pay their respects. While on the trip, Nathan and Gabriel become intrigued by the Legend Of The Werewolf; however, Giselle tells them that it's just a folktale; however, the boy's accidentally awaken the very first werewolf and he wants to enslave the entire human race. So, now it's up to Gabriel and Nathan to teach a group of rogue werewolves how to stand up for themselves. Meanwhile, Giselle and Lionel have been constantly bickering and Giselle reveals that she's pregnant and Lionel reveals that he's worried about not being able to protect his family way a normal father should. A guy that Holly meets gives her a necklace that turns her into a villain. Season Three Category:Television series Category:Teen Sitcom Category:Live action